A heretofore known journal bearing is of a structure in which a plurality of pads are disposed on the inner diameter side of a lower half carrier ring, and a pad stop which restrains a circumferential movement of each pad is provided. Further, the pad stops have a function as oil supply nozzles which discharge lubricant oil in order to form oil films between the outer peripheral surface of a rotating shaft and the inner peripheral surfaces of the pads (for example, refer to PTL 1).